Strawberry Gashes*~
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: The fic might be a bit off but it was 6:00am and I was going on no sleep. Plus I wanted to write a songfic for The Angry Princess for a long time now and I said to myself “It’s now or never” and so I wrote it! Hope you like it and hell if you want l


Disclaimer.  
  
Columbia: I don't want to say it! (Crosses arms over chest and pouts)  
  
The Juggernaut: (Holding her upside down by her feet) Say it!  
  
Columbia: Oh man! Next you'll be stealing my lunch money or something (Sighs) Fine but I'm only doing it cause all my blood is rushing to my head (clears throat) I don't own or have anything to do with the movie Thirteen Ghosts, all the characters and whatever belong to the people who made the movie! I'm not making any money from this. Oh yeah I don't own the song either which is "Strawberry Gashes" by Jack off Jill! Okay I said it. You happy now???  
  
The Juggernaut: Yep (Drops her on the ground and walks off)  
  
Columbia: (Face down on the floor) I'll get him one of these days, just you wait! Dedications at the bottom if you even bother reading the whole thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Strawberry Gashes  
  
  
  
Curse me sold her  
  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
  
  
Dana Newman was the most beautiful and caring person I had ever met, sadly she was cursed to never be able to see the beauty she held outside and within. Dana and I had been friends since freshmen year of high school, all the boys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her, wanted to be the girl with the appearance of a goddess and a heart of gold, a combination very few have held at the same time.  
  
  
  
Watch me fault her  
  
You're living like a disaster  
  
She said kill me faster  
  
with strawberry gashes all over  
  
Friends and family members had taken notice to the fact that Dana had become obsessed with her looks it even got to the point where she wouldn't even leave the house if her hair wouldn't fall the way she wanted it to, she would even get paranoid if people looked at her often saying "They think I'm ugly", I told her many times that it was all in her head and that she didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
  
  
Called her over  
  
and asked her if she was improving  
  
She said, "feels fine" it's wonderful, wonderful here  
  
  
  
I was concerned for Dana when she decided that she was going to get breast implants it was almost like she had convinced herself that she needed them, I tried to talk her out of it many times but each time was a lost cause. You couldn't tell at the time but she was slowly self destructing and in time nothing could save her from what fate had in store for her, she slipped into depression a few months after she had gotten the surgery, the doctor prescribed her anti depressants in hopes that she would get better.  
  
  
  
Hex me told her  
  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
  
  
One day Dana had called me and told me that she had gotten a job as a secretary at a plastic surgery place and that her pay would basically be nose jobs and other types of things to get rid of her so called flaws, I knew right then and there that the happy Dana that I called my best friend was long gone and her obsession with her looks was not a silly phase, she had become psychotic about the whole ordeal and I was scared for her well being.  
  
  
  
I lay quiet  
  
waiting for her voice to say,  
  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
  
  
  
It had been a few weeks since I had last heard from Dana and within those weeks I had been going through old photo books and looking at the pictures I had of Dana, it was frightening at how much she had changed over the past years almost like she was a completely different person all together now. I tried calling her later on that evening but there was no answer, I figured she was spending time with her family or something. I called her again the next day before she went in for work and we caught up on what we've missed over the weeks, I never thought it would be the last time I would hear her voice again.  
  
  
  
Scold me failed her  
  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me  
  
  
  
I received a phone call the next morning from Dana's mother telling me that Dana had killed herself when she got home from work late the night before, she told me about the note Dana had left and how she tried to perform her own surgery and ended up blind in one eye saying that she was sorry but she just couldn't live like a monster anymore. I cried for hours and days after I found out that my best friend was no longer with me anymore, I had so many images of her laying dead in a bathtub with slash wounds all over her body, if only I had spent more time with her and talked to her more maybe she would still be around. Oh god, I failed her.I failed Dana.  
  
  
  
Watch me lose her  
  
It's almost like losing myself  
  
Give her my soul  
  
and let them take somebody else get away from me  
  
  
  
A year after Dana Died a man named Cyrus Kriticos walked into my life and Dana's family's life, he didn't tell us the real reason he was there but I knew what he was going to do, him and that Denis guy were there to capture Dana's spirit so Cyrus could complete his sick little collection. I tried so hard to save Dana from falling prey again "Let them take someone else, Dana doesn't deserve to become some kind of prize in a giant box" I would say over and over again, but I failed yet again and watched as the crew drove away with Dana in the cube, No longer Dana but now known as The Angry Princess and I was left alone with the fact that I failed her.  
  
  
  
Watch me fault her  
  
You're living like a disaster  
  
She said kill me faster  
  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Melissa Jewel, Katerbug, Hollywood, Hart, Sperry and of coarse my inspiration for this Ficcy The Angry Princess.  
  
The fic might be a bit off but it was 6:00am and I was going on no sleep. Plus I wanted to write a songfic for The Angry Princess for a long time now and I said to myself "It's now or never" and so I wrote it! Hope you like it and hell if you want leave a review! 


End file.
